The Magic Swordsman of Vana'diel
by RandomManReborn
Summary: The eipic of VanRiku.
1. The Epic of the Magic Swordswoman

"Hush little Hume" A genital woman cooed over the infant Hume wrapped in cloth on the ground in a bundle. She tickled the small child by sticking her finger to his stomach. The baby giggles and grabbed at her finger. Blood ran down her finger. Her midnight black armor was died red with blood. "Hush little Hume, be good, be proud, and live free" She whispered and dropped to the dirt, her fair blond hair matted with blood. A big man picked the child out of the arms of the dead woman. "Good by Electra Lionsblood." He said in a gruff voice and used a sausage sized finger to close her eyes. The sound of feet grew louder. The big man hid the child on the ground behind a bush and stood over the fallen girl. Several mages rounded the bend. "That's far enough!" The big man bellowed holding a spear at arms length.  
"We must make sure the seed of that trader does not spread." A Hume Black Mages yelled as his hands spun casting a spell. A spatter of blood hit the wall and a head rolled to lie next to the child. Its eyes lifeless, its mouth open in a horrific gasp. "White and back should not mix in the hands of those who seek to use it for evil." An Elvan Red Mage yelled as he shoot a fire ball at the fat man. The man charged and the blood of the three robes mixed in puddles on the ground.

"Albert! I heading out!" A young voice snapped as a Hume, clad in a snappy outfit stooled out of a junky house in the residential district of Bastok.  
"Yerm....ya be back..." A gruff voice muttered from a cluttered bed room.  
The Hume hit the markets. "Hay!" The Hume said with a quick slap on the but to a passing Mithra wearing Sandorian who turned to slap him on impulse but when she turned around he wasn't there. Close to 3 years after the night a Dark Knight was hunted down for using white magic to enhance her dark magic a gruff looking Hume and a little kid moved into a junky house in Bastok. Known for being a ruffian, the child grew into the town's Casanova, hitting on fogginess and batoken's alike. 14 years to the day, VanRiku Lionsblood took up his gruff guardian's spear and took to venturing outside the walls of Bastok.


	2. The rumble in Qufim

Hay, wanna check out my "pole arm" babe?" Van says with a big grin on his face as the warrior puts his hand on the back of a girl tunic lightly. "What?!?" The female warrior says with a mixture of surprise and curiosity as she spun around Ax in hand. "Wow, um put down the Ax then we'll talk, life threats are a bit of a turn off for me I'm afraid." Van says as he thrust his spear into the hard shell of a Land Crab, a small crack appeared.

"VAN! Get your head out of the gutter." A Paladin named Ruben yelled to him as the crab smashed its head into his chest and a Ruben staggered backwards.

"I was only playing." Van says with a thrust to the crab's chest, the sharp tip piercing the crab and the crab gave a spastic motion then went limp.

"WAIT! HE WAS BEING A PERV!" The female warrior yelled into VanRiku's face.

"I wouldn't call it being a pervert per say… I'd call it being-"Van started to say but was cut off by an angry little voice, "a pig-headed Jerk?" A little Tarutaru yelled up. Van put on an innocent face, "well I deserved that but I just … um… can't resist a woman in armor. ; " Van tried and the whole party turned to him. "Ya… I'll go get a pug for us to kill." Van said taking out a dart and running off.

"Well in all honesty she was hot. They normally think it's cute of something." Van grumbled while he peered around a snow covered rock. Qufrim was experiencing an epically harsh winter this season, the pugs weren't coming up on land enough for the parties to train on, and so crabs became their main targets. Giant Hunters and Rangers ravaged those who were unwary or all alone.

VanRiku was out in this remote coroner of Vanadiel all the way from Bastok to help train his way to fulfill his bloodline, Van would someday become a Magic Swordsman. He would need training in the dark arts of the Dark Knights and the white magic of the Paladins. All his friends told him he was crazy, a swordsman like that would bring nothing but trouble. He would, "Be messing with things that shouldn't be messed with." He friend Maken had told him, an esteemed of the order of the White Mages and a newcomer to the circle to the Summoners. Another close friend, Kazekun the master Samurai, also told me that to take this path would mean almost certain denial from the swordsman orders. I didn't care.

Snapped back from his thoughts of his past by a sudden motion, he spotted a Qufrim Pugil out of the cornet of his eye. He edged a few inches above his rocks and tosses his dart at the giant fish then regretted it as it turned around. It was no normal Pugil. This one had a slash going threw its right eye and about 6 darts in its hide. "Crap… must have taken out a few groups of adventurers. Maybe it's some sort of thug Pugil or something…." He pondered forgetting all about the charging fish. "BLAM!" The fish bowled square into the absent minded warrior. Van skidded a few feet backwards, his lizard skin armor tearing a little. Van looked behind him, he had been smashed against the rock wall, his party just beyond yelling distance. He tried anyway. "HAY! Ruben! AX GIRL! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" VanRiku yelled. No reply. The Pugil was sizing up his next meal. "Dam it all, well I won't go down without a fight." Van says taking out his spear and holding it at the ready. The pug charges, Van dodges to the side. The Pugil collides with the way and the rock wall crumbles a little. "Just my luck, first that girl thinks I'm a pervert and now I'm gonna die by sushi." Van joked to himself. The pug shook off its headache from kissing the wall and turned to face Van. "Well then, to death and glory!" Van yells and salutes his enemy and they both charge. VanRiku's spear rushing towards the armored skull of the Pugil. Vans eyes closed and the spear met with the Pupil's skull. There was less force then he thought there would be. He opened his eyes and there stood Ruben and the others, all weapons stuck in the brute. The thug-of-Pupil thrashed wildly and then the little Tarutaru raised his hand and a bolt of thunder struck the skull of the Pupil. It went down, hard.

"Thanks…" Van panted trying to straighten himself to his full height on a broken rip or two. "No problem." Ruben says catching Van under the arm. "We head from a Bard passing by to Juno there was a badass Pupil lurking just over there and we were convinced you were bone headed enough to piss that thing off." Ruben continued.

"Dam strait I was!" Van said loudly then winced as Ruben laid him before an Elvan White Mage. "So, you Elvan right? I don't normally do interracial but why don't you give me some of that sweet healing, and not the white magic kind." Van flirted and was slapped instantaneously then a white light engulfs him and he sat up. "Man turned down twice in one day. How much worse can it get?" Van joked as Ruben helped him up and they continued training.

A report of the brutish Pupil was laid on the desk of Jack Sterling I.M (Iron Musket), head of Bastok's Qufrim department. He read it and under cause of death for the Pupil was not "blood loss" or "internal bleeding" or even "stabby-pokey death by swords and spears" but "Brain Damage sustained by hitting rock wall." Jack read over the report. "Sara, keep an eye on this "VanRiku" fellow will ya? It says he defeated that brute of Pupil, "by accident" but something tells me otherwise." He yelled to his assistant over the bustle of his the office.


	3. Van's guide on how to get a cheap spear

Van cracked his knuckles. "Amateurs." He laughs as a warrior he is training with gets nailed in the chest by a Giant's huge fist. Van scamper up the nearby bolder and lumps, his spear inverted . "Van you moron!" A little Tarutaru yelled as the giant casually backhands Van and sends him flying.  
"Cram it Maken." VanRiku Lionsblood yelled dusting himself off and grabbing his spear. Maken sighs. "Van is to undiscipline to follow his mother...." He thinks to himself. Van places his spear's tip several feet in the giants ribs. "Hay Maken! See, he's not so tough!" Van says, his normal hot-shot attitude showing like a beckon in a dark night. The giant lets out a bellow and then thrashes wildly, snapping Van's spear into match wood. "NO!" Van yells pulling a glowing red and black dagger from his pocket and taking a fighting stance. "O good idea , use a Aspire dagger when your spear failed... what are you going to do? Poke him to death?" A Galkan warrior laughs hefting his Great sword to his shoulder and wildly swing at the Giant who's skin just splits a little. "Um... I had thought that far ahead." Van shrugs. "It's the first strep dumb ass! It comes right after taking your weapon out! Fighting, you're a warrior, don't they teach you this dumbass!" Maken yells as he summons Carbuncle to his side. "Well I just thought I could... I don't know drain its manna or something, that is what this dagger does." He says ducking a blow from the giants massive forearm. "You can't absorb any MP even if it had any. You don't have a drop of magic in your body!" Maken yelled as the Galan's huge sword beheaded the giant and it fell to the ground.

A few minutes later Van was taking a breather trying to piece back his broken spear. Maken walked to him. Van was grim for once. "This was my guardian's spear and I took it... now its broken..." Van say his head bowed. Van shakes his head. "Well I guess that and excuse to go buy a better spear." VanRiku says with a big grin. Maken could tell he was sad but didn't push the matter.  
They arrived in Juno's Auction House a few minuets later to find a giant crowd. People called out job offers, "I need someone to come with me to aid me in becoming a ranger!"  
"Anyone wanna join me in a hunt for Leaping Lizzy, there is some big Gill in it!!!?  
Van was amused. "Just like home aint it Maken? Just like when we were kids, remember?"  
"I wish I could forget the drunken bar fights... and the hangovers... the hours with white mages..." Maken complained.  
"But you have to remember all the good times? The Mithra checking us out. The time you got your mother confused with a cheep hooker! Man you nearly paid her 60 Gill to give you a-" Van says as Maken kicked him in the shin. "Ouch. What was that for?" Van says bending down to rub his shin.

They arrived at the counter. "Hay buddy, got any good spears in stock?" Van says peeking threw the slats. A Hume girl peaked back threw the slats. Van winked and pointed a finger at her. She blushed and giggled. "Well... um.. Yes Sir, we have a very fine Spear, its was used by a great Dragoon but he sold it to us." She said blushing and stumbling on her words. Van started to drool. "How much?" Maken piped in for below the counter.  
"45,000 gill little guy." The Hume smiled. Van looked like he was in his grave. Maken looked up at him then kicked him hard in the shin.  
"Can't you cut me a break miss?" Van pleaded grabbing the shutters. She was taken back. "Well... um.." She stuttered curling her finger in her hair and biting her lower lip. "I NEED that spear. I only have 25,000 and that for food!" He says taking the gill and putting it on the counter. "I'll do anything!" He pleaded.  
"Anything?" She said with a smile. Van gets a little drained in the face but slowly nods.

The next day Van and Maken walked onto the Airship bound for Kazhm. Maken looks at Van's new black spear. Van walks aboard, his hands behind his head. "Say Van... how did you get that spear? The lady took your cash and handed it to you. You didn't... screw her did you..." Maken says with a look of disgust on his face.  
"Well kinda..." Van says with a roguish grin.  
"How can you kinda screw someone?" Maken says as they go to the top deck. Van just smiles and rests himself on the guard rail. "Van?" Maken says looking worried.  
"STOP THAT AIRSHIP!" A female voice rang from the port as the air ship circled over Juno. She was to late...  
"He promised.....but he never showed up... that jerk... I WILL get him!" The lady from the auction house yells.


	4. Word Spreads Quick of the Son of the Mag...

It had been three days since the airship arrived in Kazhm. Maken had left Van to his own devices in the jungle. "Hay hot and furry, want to get even hotter?" Van poked at a passing Mithra and she growled at him. "Well your loss." Van sighs as he leans back against a large wooden wall. "Man, nothing to do. God dam! I can't even find a group to train with. They all want mages and healers…. stupid mages." Van grumbles to himself. He watched as a mage was lead by the hand to a group of eager warriors and monks. "Can't fricking believe it... Been waiting what? Like four hours? Five?" Van questions as he watches the moon rise high in the sky. A light rain fell and it felt cool on Van's face. "Man, mom why did ya have to go and die on me? Wasn't to nice of ya. I needed you, I still do. But now you're gone forever." Van says as the rain drops mixed with fresh tears and slid down his mask. The rain made a light tinkling noise against his iron mask. Van suddenly rammed his fist into the ground. "GOD DAM IT MOM! I SWEAR! THEIR DEAD! DEAD!" Van yelled in a rage. "THOSE DAM MAGES! EVERY ONE OF THEM! Why did they have to do this to you! Why did they have to do this to me!" Van continued now on all fours. Van breathed hard. A passing Monk looked at him.  
"Um, you ok their buddy?" The monk pushed talking a step closer. Van was up, his eyes a blaze, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Van yelled and then sobbed on the wet ground. "Tonight reminded me of the way my guardian would tell me the story of my mom's final fight. The light rain with the full moon. The awkward silence, like the whole world was watching, every eye turned to that one scene." Van said slowly getting up, his face a bit read from crying. "I'm sorry. Please leave me." Van said as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Tough break, how old were ya when it happened?" The monk asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Van said his rage returning in a manageable bout.  
"What ever." The monk said and strolled off with a little gesture of his hand.  
Vans body trembles as he regains control.  
"That piss off?" A familiar voice sounded in Van's ear. Van turns and is meeting by the face of a friend, a man named Kazekun.  
Kazekun was one of Bastoks' best with a katana, a samurai by trade his skill was rivaled by only a select group. Now, he had joined the Paladins and was a well respected member.  
"Ya ya, don't get use to it." Van muttered dusting him self off. "So why are you in this neck of the woods?" Van pushed.  
"Well I was hoping you would join me in coming to Sandoria to begin your training as a Paliden." Kazekun said with a smile, as he stepped a few feet towards Van, now wearing large white armor, his bleach blond locks matted to his head in the rain."Well keep dreaming buddy, I gotta get a bit stronger before I take on such a big part." Van snorted. Kaze shrugged.

"Well my offer still stand. Just send me a massager, you know where I live." Kazekun said getting on a chocobo and riding off into the dark. Van looks at the dirt. "Well, I'll head back to Kazhm.... no use trying to meet a group in the dark of night." Van said as the rain still fell, making hin shiver. A flash in the dark, a fire ball singes the wood on the wall next to Van's head.

"What the hell?" Van yells as several more fire balls singe the air around him as he dives to the mud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at the Magic Swordswoman's maggot! Eating dirt where he is suppose to." A mage wearing long blue robes and a big straw hat over his face. A few other people in armor stood next to the mage. "Very good sir!" On chuckles as he kicks some dirt at Van with his big metal boot. Van is up in a flash.

"What did you just call me?" Van says spitting come mud on the darkened face of the mage.

"A Maggot! Your bitch of a mother killed my father and a few of my friends parents. That bitch is dead, but we got word of you in these parts and we came to finish what the high mages started!" The Mage said as if each word was pure venom. Van reaches for his spear but a man of about 45 kicks it away and the circle of men chuckels. A man in red armor takes a swig of ale from a glass bottle. Van gets to one knee and tries to stand up. The man in red armor tosses the glass bottle at Van's head.

"Fucker!" Van yells and picks up the bottle and busts the back end over his knee.

"He's got a broken bottle boys! O no! Run!" One mimicked. Van just smiled and got to his feet.

"No he's got shards." Van yelled as he tossed a shard of glass like a disk and it lodged in a man's neck. The circle exploded. One man took out an ax, another a sword, a third a spear and the mage aimed a ever growing fireball at Van who was now running at the mage. The mage let go and a massive explosion ensued. "Goddam!" "I got 'em!" "NO! I just slit his neck!" "Wadda' mean? I just gutted him!" Voices form in the ring of smoke and flames came. When the smoke cleared the men looked around. On the ground there was about 5 or six dead bodies. "Hay.... that bastard isn't here..." One said in awe. "Hay! He's moving away!" A warrior yelled and the group ran after a form moving on the edge of the jungle. A few minuets later the body of the mage rolled over, Van was under it. "Poor bastard, didn't expect me to jump him and take 'em down with a bear bottle." Van laughed to himself. Van had put the bottle threw the mages neck and then hid under the corps. It had just been luck that the enraged men hadn't noticed him and had moved on to what Van though look oddly like a goblin.....

The next morning in the Vana'diel Tribune there was a story.

"Son of the Renegade Paliden Electra Lionsblood killed 6 men and escaped un harmed. More details as they come in." The little blurb read. In the office of Jack Sterling I.M (Iron Musket) who was recently transferred from the case in Qufrim to this new case in Kazhm. "Six full grown men? Doubt it. Probably killed them self in the blood lust trying to kill the poor kid. He didn't do anything." The Iron Musket muttered to himself. "I think we have done all we can here. Our next move is to return to Bastok. We can find out more on this kid there I am sure." Jack said to his assistant. "Yes sir." The young assistant said and they left the office for the chocobo stables.


End file.
